Sams twin daughters
by Molly Wanna be Winchester
Summary: Sam finds out he has twin daughters what happens now?


Sams twin daughters:

"Hello I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." He shook the hand of the foster care woman. "Nice to meet you! I'm miss turner. Your daughters are inside!" She lead them in. Kids ran all in different directions. "I'm sorry about the mess!" "No it's fine!" Sam reassured her. She led them into the kitchen to a young girl dancing to a song as she finished preparing the dishes of amazing food. "Melody where is your sister?" "Umm... I think she is upstairs with hunter." Miss turner nodded and led the boys up to the girls room. Miss turner didn't even knock and walked in on the teen girl laid on top of a boy in a heated make out. "Jade!!!" She gasped at the sight. Jade looked up and rolled her eyes. "Maybe later, pretty boy!" She said as she grabbed her tennis shoes. "And where are you going young lady?" "Out." "No!" The teen gave her a 'bitch' face. "Jade! Johnny is here!" Jade lit up like a Christmas tree." Coming!" She shot pass the three adults. "How do I keep up with her!?!" Miss turner walked down to see Jade, Melody, and Johnny, all seated for diner. "Jade melody this is your father, Sam, and his brother Dean" the twins looked up then started laughing. Jade was the first to get up from the table. When melody returned sam brought up the topic of where the twins were going to be. " I don't want to pull you from a place you want to stay at." "Melody and I didn't know about each other. I was raised by a older man mom trusted and she stayed with mom so I would rather go with you guys if that's ok?" "And I want to stay with my aunt in Cardiff!" "Well I guess it's settled!" 

The next morning they headed out. "Dad, where are we going cause I am NOT leaving my car!" Dean smirked. "Ride with her and I'll take baby!" Sam nodded as Jade pulled out her classic 1964 Chevrolet Impala super sport. "Mine is only a little older then yours uncle!" Jade said as she blasted the music which was night moves by bob seger. "Nice!" Dean was grinning like the cat that ate the canary. Sam rolled his eyes. The other thing his daughter had in common with his brother was that she loved to speed. "Are you sure your my daughter or our you Deans?" Jade chuckled at him. "I'm yours!" Just then a phone rang. Jade struggled to reach it. She basically climbed over sams lap to reach it. "You know you could have just told me where it was?" "No I don't think you want to go threw that console!" She grinned when she saw the number. "Hello, sexy!" The voice came across the line. "Hello, handsome!" "We need your help, we think we have got a pack of winghen!" "A pack?" "Same thing we said." "Ok well I'll be there by sun up! How many we got?" "You, me, and Morgan." Ok well I'm bringing the winchesters!" "Wait you found them?" "No they found me." "You are getting rusty Jade!" She chuckled as she hung up. "You are a hunter?" She ignored Sam as she called Dean and gave him the scope. "Jade?" "I'll show you, because I can't explain it." She cranked up the music and sped up as soon as she saw the Impala in her rear view. 

Sunrise came, and they rolled up to a warehouse. Jade led the way in and through. She petted thin air as Sam huffed," Hellhounds really?" Jade chuckled. All the sudden someone tackled jade, but she quickly over through them. "Well I missed judged you, sexy!" "That you did handsome!" She jumped up and continued to walk through the warehouse. "Honey! I'm home!" A young man ran and crushed Jade with a hug. "So this is the legendary winchesters?" "Yup. The tall one is my father Sam and shorty over there is Dean!" She stretched and smiled. "Let's get to work!" "Ok have you mastered the skill yet?" "No he told me to try again and when he thinks I'm ready he'll come." "Ok we will have to use the others at more force." She nodded. "Go loosen up. It's time to let go!" They walked into a area of the warehouse with a cage in the center. "Sam,Dean, in here please" they walked in and jade locked it. She stood beside her boys. Taking a deep breath, they moved their hands. Jade sent fire threw the air in a beautiful design. Morgan ( the younger man) sent water in the same way. Derek ( aka handsome) sent ice crystals. The water, fire, and ice moved beautifully threw the room. After a little bit, Jade closed her eyes and lost focus which caused her power,fire, to form her memories she was thinking about. The weren't happy memories. One was of a beautiful woman that then went into flames along with a house. "Jade!" Derek and Morgan reached for her catching her before she hit the floor. She was sobbing as tears ran down her face. They held her up in a hug and Morgan snapped his fingers opening the cages door. Sam and Dean ran over. "Is she ok?" Sam was concerned for his daughter. "She'll be ok in a minute." "What happened?" "Not right now dean we will tell you once she goes to sleep." Derek carried her to a little cot as she fell asleep. " 2 years ago, she was practicing with her mom. She lost focus when a car screeched on the highway. She lost all control and it set the house on fire, her mom pushed her out but a beam fell and collapsed on her mom. She says she can still hear her mom scream." Derek finished for his friend." She quit using her powers. We found her in the woods, almost dead. We took care of her and got her back into using her powers. The longer we go without using them the closer we come to death. It's like holding your breathe." Sam had let a tear fall at the thought of how much his daughter went threw. "I thought her mom was human." "No, she made sure Jade had the power of herself and Melody because she wanted Melody to have a good life. Before you ask, Jade came up with the idea. Melody wouldn't have been able to handle it." "What was her power?" "Electricity. Jade can't get it yet but she'll catch on she always does." Jade shot up and the boys were on high alert too. Jade grabbed her hand gun and slowly walked threw the warehouse. She came back with Gabriel, the angel. "Hello boys!" He greeted Dean and Sam. Jade pulled him over to the corner and kissed him with a lot of passion. Gabriel grabbed her waist. She smiled and then remembered she was in a room full of people. She pulled away catching her breath. She smirked as Sam and Dean stood with their mouths wide open. "So you have a pack to go bust?" "Yup." "I'm in!" She nodded. "After we hit the club!" She said as she walked out. "She's only 19!" Sam whined. Dean chuckled at his nieces eagerness. 

They managed to break the pack up. "What are they really?" "Us. They break and usually can't tell which way up and which ways down." "What do you mean break?" "Emotionally." Jade and Gabriel pulled up. "Smile an' grin?" "Always sexy!" They waited for Sam and Dean to get in the back. Once they got in the club, Jade had ordered shots and then pulled Gabriel to the dance floor. Derek chuckled at her eagerness to dance. "She has an awesome ass!" "What ass?" Morgan punched Derek in the arm. Jade and Gabriel were dancing in away you wouldn't dance like in front of your parents or the way you would think an angel would. Sam scoulded her when she came back. "Ok maybe nows a good time to explain. We are married." "Excuses me!?!" Dean was more shocked then Sam. "Look it wasn't your choice, but I'm in love with Jade and I asked for her hand in marriage!" "How long have you to been married?" "4 years."

Jade had a long conversation about how they met and everything else! Jade then begun hunting with dean and Sam !


End file.
